


Genesis

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Sousei no Aquarion
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Apollo, riesci a ricordare il giorno in cui il mondo ebbe inizio?» gli domandò la ragazza, cullandolo nella sua stretta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Titolo** : Genesis  
 **Personaggi** :  Apollo, Silvia De Alisia  
 **Genere** : malinconico, romantico  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : drabble, missing moments  
 **Wordcount** : 141 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Scritta per la  [San Valentino challenge](viewpage.php?page=svc) con il prompt Abbraccio.

 

Poteva sentire la rabbia e l’odio scivolare via da lui, mentre le braccia di Silvia lo avvolgevano nel loro abbraccio.  
«Apollo, riesci a ricordare il giorno in cui il mondo ebbe inizio?» gli domandò la ragazza, cullandolo nella sua stretta.  
Con il volto poggiato contro il suo seno, socchiuse gli occhi: il giorno in cui il mondo ebbe inizio?  
Sì, lo ricordava o, almeno, gli pareva.  
Gli sembrava di vivere la stessa sensazione: un abbraccio caldo che lo stringeva e lo cullava, come un bambino piccolo.  
L’abbraccio di una madre.  
Un abbraccio tenero, che lo avvicinava al corpo che tanto bramava, quello della donna amata.  
L’abbraccio di un’amante.  
Un abbraccio dolce, quello di una certa principessa fessa, che faceva tutto quello che era in suo potere per aiutarlo.  
L’abbraccio di Silvia.  
Sì, ricordava il giorno  in cui il mondo ebbe inizio, adesso lo rammentava perfettamente.  
Stretto fra quelle braccia, lui ricordava.


End file.
